Big Brother
by CopperboomLulu
Summary: Up until Yale Rory's life is pretty much the same as in the series except with one difference. Her brother. Colin Hayden was raised by Chris while Lorelai raised Rory. They were twins who always knew about each other but rarely got to spend time together. As Rory begins Yale her brother and her finally get the relationship they always wanted and gains some friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Big Brother

Summary: Up until Yale Rory's life is pretty much the same as in the series except with one difference. Her brother. Colin Hayden was raised by Chris while Lorelai raised Rory. They were twins who always knew about each other but rarely got to spend time together. As Rory begins Yale her brother and her finally get the relationship they always wanted and gains some friends along the way. Rated M for future chapters due to swearing and mild adult scenes.

Chapter 1: Reunion

Author's Note: This story wasn't working how I wanted it to so I am editing and reposting the chapters so that I can be happy with it. Apologies but there were to many loose ends that were gonna take too long to tie up I just couldn't do them all. So I'm not changing to much, just tweaking a few bits.

She walked up to the door and raised her fist to knock; unlike all the other Yale dorms this one was larger and judging from the outside, far more expensive. Her fist fell, she wanted to see him, it had been over a year since they'd last spent time together and that week they spent together had shown her just how much she needed and wanted her big brother but she feared that he might want nothing to do with his sister, he was only a few minutes older but whenever they met up he looked after her and treated her like a younger sister and from second hand experience she'd seen many big brothers find their little sisters annoying. No. She wasn't going to miss this opportunity. She had to… The knock seemed extremely loud to her but she was so nervous she wasn't entirely sure. The first thing she heard was her brothers' voice calling out to someone,

"Finn get the door?!" he yelled,

"Why do I have to bloody get it?!" she heard an Australian accent reply that was rapidly approaching the door, as it opened she saw a rather attractive, smug looking brunette, assumingly the Aussie,

"Colin it's some gorgeous girl, I'm assuming she's here for you, we've only been at Yale a week man, really? Girls coming to our door now?" he asked, admittedly checking the girl out as he spoke,

"Who the hell could that…" his voice trailed off when he made it to the door and saw his sister stood there. Sooner than either expected a smile appeared on his face and a similar one soon dawned Rory's face too.

"Hi Colin…" she laughed nervously. Finn stood feeling completely left out and confused. Rory couldn't hold back any longer, she ran into her brothers' arms which opened almost immediately, she hugged him tightly and he hugged back, all her fears being washed from her mind immediately,

"Anyone wanna fill me in?" Finn asked, scratching his head in confusion, he knew Colin wasn't in a relationship, the steady flow of blondes through the dorm in the last week had been proof of that.

"Rory why didn't you tell me you were coming to Yale?!" Colin asked excitedly rushing her over to the couch in the middle of the dorm room,

"Well I wasn't sure if you'd…" she paused, unsure how to explain what she'd really been worried about,

"What Ror'?"

"Well, we haven't spoken since last summer when I came to stay with you guys for a week and we both know how it ended…" Rory looked down as she finished the sentence, both knew exactly what she was referring to, everything went fine until Chris and Lorelai got into a fight…

"Ror' that wasn't our fault. I just… I'm so pleased to see you!" he smiled and hugged her again,

"Seriously!" Finn yelled, feeling ignored, "What's going on?!", before Colin could answer, the door to one of the bedrooms opened and an extremely attractive blonde guy walked out in only his boxers,

He began speaking, not even noticing Rory, "Guys what's with all the noise? Its only…" he looked at the clock and seeing that it was one o'clock decided not to bother finishing his sentence,

"Well mate, it seems Colin has some pretty brunette appear at our door and then won't explain who she is!" Finn commented as Logan noticed Rory,

"Um sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I'll go…" Rory said quietly before getting up,

"No!" Colin called after her before she got very far,

"Guys I guess introductions are in order. This is Rory Gilmore, my sister." He smiled putting his arm around her shoulder and hugging her to him, she loved her brother and couldn't help but smile at the affectionate movement,

"Sister?!" Both boys asked, confused and shocked, they'd been friends for years, why hadn't he mentioned her sooner? That was a question she was soon also asking herself,

"Why have you been keeping this gorgeous creature hidden?" Finn asked, "I'm Finn, one of Colin's best friends, it certainly is a pleasure to meet you!" he grinned while again checking her out,

"And I'm Logan" the blonde boy announced also checking the girl out, he couldn't see much resemblance at all between the two, she was gorgeous, with eyes that were so blue they seemed impossible, "Ignore Finn, he thinks every women in a ten mile radius will instantly fall at his feet,"

"Well obviously I'm exotic!" , Rory turned and whispered something in Colin's ear causing him to burst out laughing,

"What?" both boys asked,

"Ror' just commented on your being more psychotic than exotic," he laughed again,

"Harsh!" Finn yelled holding his hands to his chest where his heart would be,

"True!" Logan laughed too, "You'll fit in great with us girl,"

"Oops!" she yelled looking at her watch, "I'm late, I have to get to the paper!" she grabbed her bag that she'd left on the couch and headed for the door before turning back to Colin and giving him another hug, "I love you brother"

"You too Ror'. Hang on, Logan? You're on the paper; would you just walk my sister there and make sure she gets there okay?"

"Um give me five minutes to put on clothes and I'm there," he smiled, she wasn't sure why but the smile made her knees buckle a little,

"Thanks," she grinned back,

"No problem Ace."

"Ace?" she asked just as he disappeared back into his bedroom to throw on some clothes. He reappeared a few moments later in a black jumper and some jeans,  
"Come on then," he smiled and walked for the door,

"Let's go," she replied walking after him. When they were outside and walking they fell into easy conversation,

"So why Ace?" she asked,

"Ace reporter," he replied smiling, "So your Colin's sister huh?",

"Yeah but I don't get to see him much, I'm sorry if I disturbed you back there, you were obviously asleep when we woke you up, I just… we don't get time together, he lives with dad and I live with mum, it was kind of this agreement when we were born, mum didn't want him taking care of either of us but he said he'd fight for custody if she withheld us so their parents made a legal agreement without their full knowledge and we all just had to kind of go with it. It killed mum to give up Colin but anytime she tried to do something about it my grandparents would somehow make it impossible for her. She never really forgave dad for it. I've never actually been in a room with the two of them without a fight breaking out,"

"Yeah well I know something about hellish families…" he said giving her his signature Huntzberger smile, "So why the paper huh?" he asked changing subject, he could see it hurt her to talk about it.

"Well I want to be a journalist so it was a natural stepping stone…" she realised she'd just told a complete stranger something really personal, she'd just found him so easy to talk to,

"Wow Ace, a future reporter, I'm guessing you don't know who I am?" he asked, she looked at him not fully understanding the question before realising they were stood outside of the newsroom, "Chances are once we walk in that room you will…" he smiled again making her feel faint. As they entered the editor was instantly on them,

"Logan Huntzberger! What are you doing here?" the rather short man in front of her asked,

"Well apart from the fact I'm on the paper I was just walking Rory here," he smiled putting his hand on her back and pushing her forward slightly, Doyle turned his attention to the brunette stood with Logan, Rory was still in shock at hearing Logan's last name. Huntzberger? One of _the _Huntzbergers?

"Rory? Okay I'm Doyle the editor, this is the Newsroom, as a newbie you won't actually be writing at first so just pick someone and shadow them," he turned and walked away,

"And that was Doyle." Logan smiled,

"How come he knew you so well but you've only been here a week? And Huntzberger?!"

"I'm not a Freshman, I'm a year older than Colin and Finn! And yes what about it?"

"You're a HUNTZBERGER?"

"Ace the amount of times you say it won't change it."

"I just wow!"

"Hey Doyle wants you to shadow someone, shadow me. I won't mind being followed by a pretty brunette for an hour or two…" she just shook her head laughing at the compliment. She knew Logan Huntzberger mainly by reputation he was a womaniser who couldn't care less when he sank daddy's yacht, so it didn't surprise her how charming he'd been…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Ace how was your first day on the paper?" he asked walking her to her room,

"Not bad but is Doyle always that temperamental? I mean he yelled at that girl for bringing him ice cream with strawberries in it instead of strawberry ice cream?" they both laughed,

"Yeah he is usually but now he knows we're friends he'll lay off you, he still sucks up to me in the hopes I'll mention his name to my dad,"

"Well this is my room Logan thanks, for everything today. Thank my brother for me?"

"Yeah sure Ace," he leant forward to kiss her cheek gently, she let him but when he leant back she had a look on her face that he couldn't read, "Night," he yelled as he turned and walked away.

She stood outside of her dorm for a few minutes before going in. Today she had seen her brother and spent some time with Logan, he didn't seem as up his own arse as she expected but he was Logan Huntzberger after all, it was probably all just an act… But there was something about him she couldn't place, something that just made her feel comfortable…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm serious guys," Colin said very seriously, "I don't want either of you doing anything to Rory,"

"Colin she has her own personality and thoughts, you can't do anything if she finds one of us irresistible," Finn replied, Logan sighed, Colin had made him recount his whole day with Rory and ever since they'd been getting a speech about this…

"Look Colin chill man, she's not exactly the kind that would really be into either of us," he commented almost sadly.

"Yeah like that ever stopped you," Colin snorted, "Just please hear me guys, I know what you do. Please don't hurt my sister," before either boy could reply there was a knock at the door, Logan got up to answer it in order to avoid answering Colin,

"Logan!" Rory said, almost startled, clearly expecting her brother,

"Well speak of the devil, Colin it's for you again," Logan called before walking back to the couch and leaving the door open for Rory,

"Ror'!" Colin smiled, he could get used to seeing his sister every day,

"Hey Col', how are you guys?" she smiled looking between the three of them, "Look I'm sorry to drop by like this but I was wondering if you guys had any plans tonight?"

"No, nothing much why?" Colin asked,

"Um sorry Colin but if you remember we have that _thing?_" Logan answered, clearly meaning something Rory wasn't aware of,

"Oh right, um yeah. Logan you realise she's gonna be a member soon?"

"Shhh! Wait what?"

"Well Richard was in it, his father was in it,"

"I'm sorry what am I missing?"

"The LDB." Finn answered,

"LD… Oh the Life and Death Brigade," she smiled,

"Finn what the hell?" Logan yelled,

"I already know about it, grandpa warned me about a month ago but how come you're already a member? We've been at Yale a week?"

"Being friends with Logan got me in early," he glanced over to his friend who was clearly checking out Rory's ass as she walked past him, "Logan!" he called to his friend, who jumped a little,

"So when do you think I can join?"

"She can't be inducted until after the event!" Colin announced, suddenly panicked. He never really thought about the fact that her being in LDB meant that she would have to do potentially harmful stunts,

"Why not?" Finn asked, "I'm sure the gang wouldn't mind,"

"Yeah, Ace wanna come along tomorrow?" Logan asked

"Really?!" she asked excitedly,

"Well there's an event in a couple of days and you might as well start with a bang! We're heading out tomorrow morning, really early coz it's a long journey, we could induct you tomorrow night," Finn added,

"It's settled, I'll call up the others. Go back to room and get some sleep, you'll be woken stupidly early in morning," Logan grinned grabbing the phone and walking out, leaving Finn and Rory excitedly discussing the event and Colin looking horrified.

Author's Note: Okay I have only added to this and I haven't removed anything but the whole Finn fling, there was a reason behind it but I decided to cut it anyway thanks to some friendly advice. I'm going to really attack the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Big Brother

Summary: Up until Yale Rory's life is pretty much the same as in the series except with one difference. Her brother. Colin Hayden was raised by Chris while Lorelai raised Rory. They were twins who always knew about each other but rarely got to spend time together despite the fact they both wanted to be close. As Rory begins Yale her brother and her finally get the relationship they always wanted; the only hindrance to this being his friends constant attempts to get the famous 'Gilmore Girl'. Rated M for future chapters due to swearing and mild adult scenes.

Chapter 2: LDB

Author's Note: Okay, a few comments, firstly, a lot of this chapter is taken from "You jump I jump Jack" Transcript so you will recognise a lot of the speech with just a few minor tweaks. Secondly this is a quite a long chapter. Thirdly I have edited this chapter and added some to it as well as taking some away. Please enjoy.

"Really? A blindfold?" she sighed as she sat in the car with the three guys and a voice she didn't recognise,

"Well you aren't officially a member yet so it's mandatory," the girl answered from the front of the car with Finn, behind her sat Colin with Logan next to her,

"Hit it!" Logan called,

"Ah! Not so loud!" Finn cried almost in pain

"You're very auditorily sensitive today." The girl commented

"Oh, and your voice helps." He retorted as he let out a groan,

"What's wrong with Finn?" Rory asked,

" We had to leave at this ungodly hour." Finn replied quietly,

"He's got a thing about the sun." Logan replied

"It's too bright." Finn cried, again sounding in pain.

"It is stupidly early, I'm getting some rest," Colin announced as he laid his head on the seat next to him and shut his eyes. Finn and the girl fell into easy conversation leaving Rory and Logan,

"Please can I take the blindfold off?"

"No Ace. Rules are rules for a reason, until you're one of us you can't know where we're heading,"

"Fine." She huffed like a small child. After a few minutes of silence Rory yawned quite loudly,

"Sounds like Colin isn't the only one in need of sleep," Logan laughed, "Get some rest, it's not like your missing much,"

"Okay, I guess I didn't expect to be woken so early on a Saturday,"

"Warned you," he grinned. She soon shut her eyes and fell asleep, after about ten minutes he felt her lean against him, she was still asleep but she was leant against him. He gently leant down and picked up one of the pillows they were bringing and put it on his lap before gently lowering her head onto it, she stirred slightly but didn't wake and he just sat there, watching her for most of the journey…

"Ace," Logan gently shook her, "We're here,", she slowly sat up, not seeming to notice how she'd been sleeping. All five slowly got out of the car and Rory's blindfold was removed, she gasped instantly. The tents and camp setting was beautiful,

"Wow…" was her only response,

"Come on Ace, I'll show you your room," he grinned, walking away from the others, she followed him without hesitation,

"Here it is," he pointed to a small tent,

"Logan can you just quickly fill me in, what is the initiation or whatever that I have to do?"

"Nothing really, you have to right your name in this big book that every member ever has signed and that's it, the big part comes at the next event," he smiled

"What happens?"

"Can't tell you, you're not a member yet," he smirked, walking away leaving her to her tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day rolled around and she could barely believe the previous night, she'd done the induction, signed the book and taken part in the pre-event party, they ate and drank and were forbidden from using the letter 'E', it was strange but everyone was kind to her, even people she didn't know.

It was early on Sunday and she heard a voice call her from outside her tent, she smiled seeing Logan but noticed that everyone else was gone, "Event time!" he smiled "Start getting ready."

"I guess I am ready."

"Dressed like that?" he looked at her blue jumper and jeans,

"Well, I didn't know there was a dress code," she looked at him in his tux and smiled, "So unless you want me to fashion something out of pinecones, this is it. All I've got is a washbowl, a towel and a toothbrush."

"Is that all you've got? Look again, Ace." He grinned before stepping back so that she could go and change, his smile grew when he heard the gasp when she saw the dress.

"Come on, hurry." Logan called, grabbing her hand the second she emerged from the tent, they both began running only she wasn't sure where to,

"You try running in a crinoline." She retorted

"We're late."

"For what? The ritual sacrifice?" she laughed until she saw the entire group in gowns and tuxedos.

"I do declare here gathered, one hundred and eighth assembly of the honourable Life and Death Brigade" a man she couldn't recognise was making a speech, Finn handed her a glass of champagne. "Please raise your glasses. In Omnia Paratus!"

"In Omnia Paratus!", everyone responds, they turn to their partners and fed each other their champagne.

"Now you might want to cover your ears", Logan warned

"Why?" she asked but her question was soon answered by the gong behind her,

"And to think some groups just go bowling." Logan laughed, running off,

"Is this safe?" Rory asked, walking over to what seems to be human skeet shooting with paintball guns,

"No." the entire group around her answered

Rory walks toward Logan and Finn, who are playing the same game further away.

Finn was currently shooting, "Pull! Pull! All right, I'm bored. I want to be a target." He announced as Rory walks over,

"You're always a target, Finn." Logan laughed,

"In Omnia Paratus." He responded, walking off

"Pull!" Logan calls out,

"Not bad." She admired,

Logan laughed, seeing two guys walk by carrying Finn on a stretcher.

"I missed the mat." Finn whimpered,

"Again?" Logan mocked

" I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. In Omnia!" he cried out,

"Come on Ace, we'd better get going," Logan said, looking at his watch and again grabbing her hand and running off. When he finally stopped running Rory looked up, seeing a large metal structure with people on top.

"Oh my God, we have to jump don't we?!" Rory answers, finally realising why the people were stood there,"

"Yep Ace," he looked at her and he could see genuine fear in her eyes,

"Logan I'm scared," she hesitated, he took both her hands in his, seeing Colin shoot him a dirty look from the other side of a crowd of people,

"I know Ace but it'll be fun, it'll be a thrill. Something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different. Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me, it's one less minute you haven't lived."

"Let's go." she smiled, finding courage the second he took her hand,

"Let's go!" he smiled back,

"But I am not a fan of ladders." She commented as they began to climb up,

"They scare the crap out of me, too." He responded, when they finally got to the top she felt her fear returning,

"High. We are very high."

"I've been higher."

"I meant distance from the ground." She said rolling her eyes,

"That, too."

The guy in charge of the event walked over to Rory to put on her safety belt, "This is totally safe. We did a dozen successful test drops, every potato came through without a scratch. And it goes with your outfit. Nice." He smiled as he wrapped a band around her waist, which a line was connected to.

"Why do they look so worried?" she asked,

"We're low on champagne. You can back out, you know. No one's forcing you," he felt himself really worrying about her,

"I know." She smiled

"You trust me?" he asked, feeling quite scared himself,

"You jump, I jump, Jack." She responded, smiling at him, as she looked straight into his eyes she felt completely safe,

"In Omnia Paratus!" the crowd called

"I really should have confirmed that those potatoes were okay." Logan called before grabbing her hand and jumping,

"You did good, Ace!" Logan yells as they land safely,

"Once in a lifetime experience!" she replies grinning and hugging him. He hugged back. He really did care about her, up on the scaffolding he'd been terrified, not so much for himself but for her, he was falling for Rory Gilmore and the look he was again getting from Colin was not good…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Big Brother

Summary: Up until Yale Rory's life is pretty much the same as in the series except with one difference. Her brother. Colin Hayden was raised by Chris while Lorelai raised Rory. They were twins who always knew about each other but rarely got to spend time together despite the fact they both wanted to be close. As Rory begins Yale her brother and her finally get the relationship they always wanted; the only hindrance to this being his friends constant attempts to get the famous 'Gilmore Girl'. Rated M for future chapters due to swearing and mild adult scenes.

Chapter 3: Trouble

"Anyway I have to run to the library, I have a report due so I'll see you guys later tonight?" Rory asked the three guys. She felt so at home with them now. They'd been at Yale a little over a month and she felt like one of them. Colin had become the brother she always wanted, Finn acted like a brother, being incredibly overprotective and Logan was… Logan, always flirting and being so nice but then in the mornings when she was there she would know that there would always be some girl escaping his room, clearly having spent the night.

"Actually Ace I'll come with you. One of my professors managed to get me to agree to do one paper this year so I'll come," Logan announced, sat next to her on the couch,

"Okay, let's go," she smiled grabbing her coat,

"Let's go," he also smiled as they headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh" Logan sighed, "Why did I agree to take ethics," he laid his head on the book that was open in front of him,

"Logan we've been here like five minutes?"

"Yeah but I don't like ethics," he moaned like a small child,

"Well turns out I did more of this than I remembered, I'm almost done," she continued typing on the computer next to Logan,

"So Ace you done?" he pointed to the computer,

"Yeah," she smiled, she wouldn't admit to herself that she had a crush on the Logan Huntzberger but deep down she knew it was true.

"Come on then, I'll get around to this paper when I can be bothered," she laughed at his attitude to hard work; this was the heir to the Huntzberger legacy? "Oh by the way I got the invite from your grandparents,"

"What invite?" she asked collecting her bags and things so they could leave,

"The vow renewal,"

"Oh, why did they invite you?" she asked,

"My parents are friends of theirs, I assume you're going?"

"Yeah, it's just because they had this argument and mini split up so it's their 'get back together party'",

"Open bar?" he asked,

"Yeah should be,"

"Then I'm there," he laughed, she rolled her eyes at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hang on! You are not going to a big party with **my** sister!" Colin yelled at Logan as he sat on their couch resting his head in his and on the arm of the couch,

"Colin I'm sick of this! I'm not going _**with **_Rory! If you want I'll take a date just for you!" he said sarcastically,

"Do." Colin said staring at him, "They're my grandparents too! I can't believe they didn't invite me!"

"Maybe they don't like you? They wouldn't be the only ones…" Logan muttered quietly,

"What?" Colin asked,

"Nothing! I'm going, guess I need to go find a date for next weekend…" he sighed getting up and walking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next weekend Colin was sat on the couch of their dorm, Logan had left early that morning for the 'vow renewal', and surely he'd be home soon. Despite the fact that he knew Rory had better taste than to like Logan, Colin still worried… Colin jumped a little as Logan stormed in and slammed the door shut behind him,

"Log…"

"Shut up!" Logan interrupted him, he'd never live this down, they got caught by all three of her 'parents'? He was terrified her dad was gonna hunt him down and kill him, so surely it wouldn't be long until Colin found out…

"You okay man?" Colin asked, immediately worried about his best friend,

"No actually I'm not!" he yelled before storming into his room and again slamming the door shut.

"What's up with him?" Finn asked walking out of his room,

"God knows, I just hope Ror' wasn't involved…"

"Hey, if his wonderful mood is thanks to her I need to find out how she does it…" he smiled, trying to cheer up his friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Colin sat, the phone held against his ear, voicemail kicked in again, "Hi this is Rory, I can't come to the phone right now please leave me a message and I'll get back to you, thanks!", he hung up again, it'd been over a week since he'd last seen his sister and Logan had been in an awful mood ever since he got back from the party. Colin looked up as Logan came out of his room with a smile on his face for the first time in about a week, his phone in his hand,

"Hey Col', is it okay if your sister joins us for poker tonight?"

"Um yeah sure…" Colin answered almost shocked at his friend's smile,

"Good, so Robert and the guys should be here soon?"

"Uh… yeah,"

"Alright good." He said, walking back into his room

Author's Note: Hi guys, look I'm so sorry for not updating anything in ages and I'm also sorry this was a short one but I've got my excuses, ready?

I've been quite sick…

My ex-boyfriend is being a total… Need I say more?

I'm not sleeping.

I've been really down so I didn't feel like writing

I'm sorry especially to my faithful reviewers, I feel like I let you down but I promise over the next week I'll write my ass off!

Thanks to my kind reviewers, I always smile when I get reviews from my faithful followers and from people who've never read one of my fanfics before.

Shout out to my ever faithful xshynenstarx!


End file.
